carringtonfandomcom-20200215-history
Operation Martel
Operation Martel (Barzuna: Operation Hammer) is the Brunanter operation in Phaluhm Phoueck in 2016, part of the Multinational Force Phaluhm Phoueck (within the larger multinational Operation Resolute). The Royal Guard will be involved in security operations in and around the towns of Tozeheck and San Sabyleo. 250 soldiers of the 2nd Mars Infantry Company were sent to Phaluhm Phoueck at the end of May 2016. The mission 2016 The 250 troops of the 2nd Infantry Company have been the first to be sent to Phaluhm, commencing a six-month deployment. Captain Karmela Nikić is commanding Brunant's troops abroad. They are closely working with Pintonans of the PDF in their mission. Brunant Private Gerard Bosch was the only casualty of the war so far, injured in a roadside bomb attack which also killed a Pintonan medic. Construction of a medical centre in Brunant's area of operation is being done in August 2016. On 2 August 2016 Brunanter soldiers were attacked at a security checkpoint, along with Phaluhm troops. A return of fire forced them to flee. Brunanter soldiers participated in the Battle of Tohezeck in October, during an ambush in which 3 Phaluhm and at least 5-6 armed insurgents were killed. In November the 6th Infantry Company "Libra" took over from the 2nd Infantry Company. 2017 Corporal Alexandra Carroll became Brunant's second casualty of the war (and best known), being injured while defusing a roadside bomb on 28 February. On 10 March General Styler announced that the Royal Guard would be sending two companies to replace the 6th Infantry Company, bringing up total troop numbers closer to 500. The 7th Infantry Company was sent to commence new operations in the south of the country in early June, and the 1st Infantry Company would in turn relieve the 6th Company. Operation GHOST, the largest of the war so far, involved over 1600 coalition troops and resulted in success for allies, though costing them five casualties. Two Brunanters, Lieutenant Andrew Martins and Private George Abboud were injured by an IED while on patrol on 12 June. Brunanters participated with Phaluhm and Strasland troops in the Battle of Kebahan on 8-9 October 2017, in which Corporal Juan Daniel Kuster was killed as a result of a friendly fire miscalculation, the first Brunanter death in the whole conflict. 2018 The 26th Support Company and 30th Infantry Company (Royal Reconnaissance Jaeger Battalion) have taken over operations in Phalhm Phoueck for 2018. Two soldiers of the 26th Support Company were taken hostage around 12 July 2018. Corporal James Grantham later died after a controversial rescue operation, as Sergt Diana Coy was rescued without incident. From August 2018 the 5th Armoured and 35th Support Companies are taking over duties. TOP SECRET and DERESTRICTED>>ASPARAGUS was an operation undertaken by several units of the 30th Company (Jaegers) on 17 March 2018. From 0200 to 0520 local time, several members were detached from their main area of operations and airlifted to the Wikas area, where intelligence suggested an important Islamic Front leader was hiding out, with the express task of killing him and detaining and questioning others. Mohamed Karim Al-Naleki, the third in command of IF and its most vocal figurehead, was shot and killed along with six other insurgents. Four men were captured, interrogated and later killed. Intelligence from after the operation revealed a number of impending threats to SEDEF/allied and Phaluhm persons.< 2019 Incoming Head of the Royal Guard, General Peter Nikić announced that the situation in Phaluhm Phoueck is mushc improved, with the Phaluhm Army now clearly on par if not better than insurgents, and noting the lack of any large battle since the peak in 2017. Order of Battle Martel 1 May to November 2016 *2nd Battalion **2nd Infantry Company Martel 2 November 2016 to June 2017 *3rd Battalion **6th Infantry Company Martel 3 June to December 2017 *3rd Battalion **7th Infantry Company *1st Battalion **1st Infantry Company Martel 4 January to August 2018 *4th Battalion **26th Support Company *5th Battalion **30th Infantry Company Martel 5 August 2018 to April 2019 *4th Battalion **5th Armoured Company *6th Battalion **35th Infantry Company Category:Royal Guard Category:Phaluhm Phoueck Category:Humanitarian military operations